Naruto and Harry Potter, Chakra and Magic
by Dreaming Of Fraud
Summary: "Naruto Uzumaki, For your own protection, Im sending you away, far away."Akatsuki is moving and Naruto is sent to a new world for protection. Follow Naruto and friends as they plunge into the world of Hogwarts, and watch as wars and worlds collide...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first try at a fanfiction ever so be really honest. It is going to be a HARRY POTTER NARUTO CROSSOVER and most likely yaoi and most probably a sasukeXnaruto. It might be confusing at first but it will all be explained as the story progresses. Ok on with the story! :D**

_THOUGHTS SHALL BE IN ITALICS._

Tears of rain fell from the heavens. The wind moaned and screamed, shaking tree and animal alike. The streets were deserted of any life as the invading puddles of water grow in size and depth. All villagers were safely inside, hoping and praying that this unusual display of weather was quick in passing so their lives could continue without the troublesome addition of bad weather. Even to the more optimistic of thinkers, it really did seem like the gods themselves suffered and were releasing their sorrow and pain down upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

For the occupants of the Hokage's office in the Hokage Tower, the worsening weather reflected the turmoil inside the room.

The Hokage, blonde hair in two bunches stood behind her desk facing the boy who sat in the chair opposite, scrunched up, as if trying to hide from a cruel reality.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Lady Tsunade spoke in a heavy tone. The boy looked up hearing his name. Shaking blonde hair out of shockingly blue eyes, Naruto looked around as if awaking from a deep sleep. His normally floorless skin was covered with cuts and bruises and finger shaped bruises trailed down his neck disappearing under his shirt.

It had been three weeks since Naruto had been captured by Akatsuki and only three days since previously Missing Nin, Sasuke Uchicha had carried a bleeding and broken Naruto through the gates of the village.

Tsunade's heart wept for Naruto. The once innocent and carefree boy, had been physically and mentally tortured and from what the physical examination of Naruto was showing, raped at the hands of the Akatsuki. Tsunade's blood boiled at the thought of everything her precious person went through. If she ever got hold of Akatsuki leader Madara Uchicha she would rip him limb from limb. Madara had placed a seal of Naruto disabling his ability to use the Kyubbi's charka. He couldn't even heal himself, this being the reason as to why cuts and bruises were still visible on his cheeks, days after receiving them, cuts that would have normally healed in hours of being inflicted.

In Tsunade's opinion Naruto really had been dealt and a poor hand by fate and she knew what she was about to do would be nothing but further damage his fragile mental state. '_But really'_ she told herself. '_It is for his own good. I won't let them get their hands on him again.'_

"Naruto Uzumaki," the Hokage repeated. "For your own safety and the safety of the whole village, I am here by sending you away from the Village until I feel the threat to your person has passed. You shall be accompanied by guards that I see fit to watch you and you shall be under the eye of an old friend of mine. Under his watch you shall recuperate and heal and hopefully learn a thing or to."

Before She had even got half way through her explanation, Naruto had already started to panic. Interrupting Tsunade, he yelled "You can't send me away! They'll find me! He'll get me! Please let me stay and I don't want to be alone."

"Naruto, Listen to me" Lady Tsunade said firmly. "This is for your own good. I'm sending you to a new world, one you have never been to. There their lives are completely different. It will be like starting a new life. Please just for a while."

But it seemed Naruto had stopped listening. After hearing he would be sent away he had shut down. _'I knew they still hated me. Sending me away. They hate me. I can't go. NO!_'

"No!" He screamed out loud. "NO! Please! I can't go back into the darkness! Please help me! Let me stay I swear I'll be good please!"

"Naruto," Tsunade tried to calm him down. "It will be ok—"But by this point Naruto was hysterical.

"I didn't ask for this!" He yelled "I never have gotten one say in my life in 16 years! In my whole life I have never been given a choice! But not this time! I refuse to go!"

He stood up and made to bolt out the door. "Kakashi," Tsunade said sharply. The masked man standing in the corner, quickly stepped forward and grabbed the fleeing Naruto, effectively restraining him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, forgive me. Kakashi take him now." Tsunade spoke in a heavy sorrowful voice. Her heart was breaking, she knew Naruto's trust in her was breaking, she could see the naked betray in his tearful eyes.

Kakashi reached forward and oddly enough grabbed an old boot off the Hokage's desk. Naruto was still yelling profoundly at the Hokage and only realized something odd was happening when he felt a jerk of his navel and took one last look at the Hokages tearstained face before he was pulled unwillingly into the darkness.

**So… How was it? Please review. I feel like it is going to be a multi chaptered story but if I get no interest I will not update constantly or quickly so please feedback my lovers! CHEERS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the TWO people who reviewed chapter one, saya420 and boredom is a crime. To everyone else it: Seriously reiewing takes 30 seconds, laziness is not a defence!**

**Anyway on a happier note if anyone has ideas or subplots they would like to see let me know. I am flexible! Ok on with Chapter TWO! **

PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS SET IN HP's FIFTH YEAR AT HOGWARTS.

_Thoughts Shall be in Italics._

Harry Potter was not a happy boy. The last couple of weeks had been some of the worst he had experienced. He had been ignored, attacked, expelled, hastily removed from Privet Drive by a group who's majority was made up of complete strangers. Out of this list of events the one which made his blood boil the most was being ignored. After everything he had gone though in the Tri Wizard Tournament and still people, mainly Dumbledore, were instisting on treating him like a child, keeping him in the dark about important issues such as Voldemort's plans.

'_Hello I'm the one he is hell bent on killing,'_ Harry thought mutinously as he glared at his bestfriends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. '_You'd think that by being on Voldemort's most wanted list would earn the right to be kept in the loop, but no apparently I must be way to delicate and fragile to handle potentially distressing information!' _

It was this build up anger that had been brewing for the past couple of weeks of the Summer holidays which had lead to Harry throwing a massive and slightly childish fit at his bestfriends after only being in 12 Grimmauld Place 20 minutes.

Turning back to his friends he studied each of their expressions. Both were typical and what Harry had been expecting. Hermione looked like she was about to cry and Ron looked scared and slightly confused.

As Harry calmed down Hermione started to explain the situation. Grimmauld Place was apparently the headquarters of The Order of the Pheonix, which was an anti-Voldemort movement and it was Dumbledore which had made sure Harry had been totally cut off from everything whilst at Privet Drive.

"Bloody Dumbledore," Harry muttered as his anger started to resurface. Unfortuantely for Harry and to the relief of Ron and Hermione, Harry was distracted from continuing his ranting, by the arrival of Ron's elder twin brothers, Fred and George.

"Ah, thought I heard your dulcet tone Harry." Said Fred with a knowing smirk.

"Try and keep it down please, your interfering with the extendable ears," George statement smoothly cutting of Harry's retort.

"Extendable what?" asked Harry curiously, anger quickly fading.

"Come, we'll show you," they said grinning evilly.

Fred and George lead Harry, Ron and Hermione down the stairs and onto the landing below where Ginny, Ron's little and only sister was standing leaning over the railings.

"Hiya Harry," She smiled seeing Harry approaching with her brothers and Hermione in tow.

"Rush, we are giving him a demonstration," whispered Fred said " Keep it down or they'll here us in the meeting."

Harry was about to ask what they were planning to do when a piece of flesh coloured string was thrust at him. A trifle confused with what he was supposed to do with a piece of string he glanced at the others to see them but one end of the string in their ear and drop the other end over the railing towards the door of the kitchen, were the meeting was taking place. Following suit Harry inserted the string into his ear and was shocked to hear Mrs. Weasley worried voice as clearly as if she was standing two feet away. Harry grinned to himself. _'Gods I love Magic,' _he smirked to himself as he concentrated on listening into the meeting.

"He hasn't told us anything about this "guest". I mean what if they are dangerous?"

"Come now Molly," Said the tired voice of Remus Lupin. " Do you think Dumledore would land us with some who is a potential threat?"

"But we know nothing of this person, Remus or even where they come from."

"We all know what Dumbledore said. That this visitor was here to hide and heal from what he didn't mention. Dumbledore himself only agreed on the arrangements a couple of days ago. Anyway there is no arguing on the subject it is already set in stone. The Guest is arriving tomorrow midday."

"Fine, fine," Molly signed, defeated. " We will have to tell the children I suppose?"

"Correct my dear," Another voice Harry recognised; Arthur Weasley. "We shall inform them of their new companion after dinner."

"Well then if that's the last of the matters, I shall start on dinner," Molly said business like.

They sound of chairs scraping and the rumble of pointless chatter was heared, and Harry and Co. only had enough time to quickly pull their Extendable ears up before the kitchen door opened and wizards and witches, some Harry recognised from his Guard and others complete strangers filed out in twos and threes.

"Well then what do you make of that?" Asked Ginny in a thoughtful tone.

The boys exchanged looks then looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione scowled and said grumpily "Why do you always expect me to know the answers to everything?"

The boys looked shocked, Hermione was the grape vine of knowledge, her not knowing the answer was as rare as the apocalypse.

Hermione sighed. "Well isn't it obvious? Someone new is arriving tomorrow. And Lupin said they are hiding so maybe they are hiding from Voldemort, which means they must be important or might have important knowledge."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "How exciting. I wonder what they are like. Do you think a boy or girl?"

"Probably a girl" replied Ron obnoxiously. "If they need protection!"

They twins and Harry snorted as Hermione hit Ron on the head and Ginny rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her brother.

"Seriously Ron you can be such a sexist pig at times."

"What I was just saying…" Ron quickly shut his mouth as he caught sight of the look Hermione was shooting his way.

Luckily for Ron he was saved from Hermione's indignation by Mrs. Weasley appearance on the land.

" What are you lot doing? Never mind now come help set the table for dinner." Grabbing Harry's arm and guiding him down the stairs she added, " Harry dear, you must be awfully hungry after your trip. Have those Dursleys been feeding you right?"

Harry was saved from answering by spotting his godfather, Sirius Black for the first time.

"Sirius! What are you doing here!" Running over and hugging Sirius made Harry feel better then he had for weeks.

Sirius laughed and wrapped his arms around his godson. "Hasn't anyone told you? This is my house." As he released Harry he added, " Lending the house to the Order has been the only useful thing I can do. Dumbledore was restricted me from leaving the house.

Harry felt a surge of affection for his godfather. At least he understood what it was like to be lock up and left out. Harry seated himself next to Sirius as everyone sat down for dinner.

As Harry caught up with Sirius, the Weasleys and everyone else he had missed, he was aware of how lucky he was to have his friends as family. After everything he had been through he was grateful to still have people to fall back on. Harry thought he diserved it after everything he had been though, especially in the last year.

Throughout dinner Harry was aware of the excited vibes coming from Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny and most likely himself. He wanted to know who the "Guest" was arriving tomorrow was.

As dinner came to an end, Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. " Before you kids runoff to bed we have an important issue we need to discuss."

Mr. Weasley stopped waiting for Fred and George's outrage muttering creased about being included as "kids".

"As I was saying, this is of great importance so pay attention. Tomorrow we will have a new arrival. They will be staying with us until further notice and there is a high chance that they will join you at Hogwarts."

There was a stunned silence. Did that mean the know arrival was a kid? That wasn't what Harry had been expecting and from the looks on the others faces it hadn't been expected by any of them.

Questions started pouring like water out of the teen wizard and witches, all talking over each other in their curiousity.

"Quiet, QUIET!" silence reined the room as Lupin raised his voice above the din. "To answer all your questions: We don't know. Dumbledore only told us the time and date along with a vague outline of what is going down. We don't even have a name to go on yet. Apparently someone will arrive at midday tomorrow and we will receive more information shortly before the arrival. Also one last thing. All occupants of the house tomorrow must all be assembled in the kitchen at 12 noon sharp. Understood?"

They all nodded, going over the details. It all seemed pretty suspicious to Harry.

"Now off you go to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said shooing them out the door.

The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry trooped up the stairs all discussing what they had just been told. They stopped as it came time to go their separate ways.

"Well," Said Fred. "Will be seeing you tomorrow and all will be reveiled! Sleep well all!" Grinning impishly he and George apparated up to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks to my reviewers! To Ellesra, thanks for feedback, but just for a heads up, Naruto will not remain so scared, because it will piss me off as well! At the moment he is scared because he is emotionally scattered after being RAPED but he will rebuild his strength and be strong and proud. Pretty much the Screaming that will be explained at the start of this chapter is more of a major emotionally influenced tantrum! **** But please keep with your feedback I think you're the only person I've got real feedback from. So cheers 3 Ok everyone else, thanks for you reviews and favourite story alerts and please for any requests let me know! Now on with the story! **

The screams and yells from beyond the kitchen door sent shivers up Harry's spine like an electric shock. It was the sound of true misery and pain and despair. Harry felt the sound vibrate in his very soul. How often had Harry felt that way? All those years alone with the Dursleys no friends no love. He couldn't stand hearing it in physical form. He had to help the lonely person on the other side of the door. Disregarding the ANBU manning the kitchen door Harry started towards the door determined to get through and find out exactly what was going on.

"I can't let you pass." Said the masked stranger.

Harry glared his anger from the previous day was boiling close to the surface. "What is happening out there? Why is someone screaming? How can you do nothing but stand there! Did you kidnap this Naruto boy?"

The ANBU sounded indifferent to Harry's rant. "Orders are orders. I assume from his current behaviour he was unwilling to come, but really he has no choice. He is a ward of the village and will do as he is told. From the sounds of it Naruto is being his usual unreasonable childish self and this kind of reaction was anticipated and expected."

"But he sounds like he is in so much pain. He sounds so…alone," Harry replied whispering the last part as his angrier died and was replaced with pity for this Naruto who seemed to have no say in what was happening in his life. _He _knew how that felt.

"Well no wonder, after everything he has been through. Poor kid." For the first time emotion was evident in the masked man's voice. A mixture of sadness, pity and angrier. Harry sat down slowly back at the kitchen table, mulling over the mixed emotions and the unknown reasoning behind it.

By this time the screams had turned into a mixture of yelled curses and sobs holding repressing the tears and hysteria.

"What the hell? Why would you do this? This isn't going to help! They just don't want me in the village, well FUCK them! Kakashi take me back please. You can't leave me here. This place breeds despair can't you feel it in the air? Bloody hell Kakashi let go of me. STOP! I don't want to be here! I don't ev-even know where we are. How could you go along the old hag! I thought she cared but clearly she doesn't and clearly YOU don't either. None of you want to help. No one understands. I hate you, I hate this! Let go let me go!"

From the voices wavering tones he seemed to undergoing some kind of emotional battle between Fury and Fear. The way the one sided angry torrent of cursing sentences was going Fear was on top.

"They'll find me here, Kakashi! Akatsuki! I know they are messing with my head, slowly searching for me" Hysteria was rising with the pitch of the voice.

. They'll find me, _HE'LL _find me. I-I can't let him get me again Kakashi. I will break and it will be over for everyone."

The voice was getting less audible as the boy (from the sounds of it) was forced up the stairs by an unknown third party. The voice was getting louder though as angrier pushed feat down once more.

"Do you really think I'll stay here? Fuck no. Seriously when I get home I'm going to kick everyone who knew about this so hard-"

At this point there was a thud, and the sound of a door upstairs slamming. There was silence and then two voices returned, the first one accompanied by an unfamiliar older sounding voice. Harry strained his ears to try and catch the angry conversation but the words were incomprehendable with a floor between them. Everyone in the kitchen was quiet. Mr. Weasley and Lupin looked uneasy and Mrs Weasley looked ready to cry.

Everyone's breath caught as the younger voice, '_Belong to Naruto'_ Harry reminded himself, yelled very audibly "Well I'm leaving, fuck you." There was the sound of footsteps above them and then a loud thud. And then silence. Utter silence for the first time in 5 minutes. No yelling no screams, nothing just silence. Harry exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione.

Finally Ron voiced what everyone was thinking, "What the bloody hell was tha-" but was interrupted by a poof and the arrival in the kitchen of another masked man. Well half masked, Harry decided. The cloth masked covered the man's lower face exposing his eyes and spiky silvery grey hair. As the room stared at the newest arrival Harry decided that despite the man's silver hair he was not elderly probably only 30 or so.

As the unknown man greeted the ANBU man clapping his shoulder, he turned and took in all the staring faces. Raising one hand he uttered one syllable "YO."

Just as with the arrival of the ANBU man the kitchen erupted in to questions and raised voices. After exchanging a look with the ANBU- something Harry thought was stupid considering the ANBU was masked- he called order.

"Quiet everyone" His voice Harry realized was the one which had joined Naruto's on the second floor. If Harry's analysis of Naruto's rant was correct this man's name was Kakashi. This assumption was proved correct by the mans next announcement. " Please be quiet and everyone please sit down. My name is Kakashi and I don't have time for all your questions and queries."

He turned to his collogue and said "We were right. I have never seen Naruto lose it that badly, I just hope this was a good idea. He is very emotionally unstable. He tries to hide it but he has always been emotionally vulnerable ."

At this point Harry interrupted rather rudely in Kakashi's opinion " How did you make him quiet?"

At this Kakashi smiled and closed his eyes as his smile widened. "Oh I just put Naruto to sleep, no big deal really." At the suspicious looks the rooms occupants were sending him, it was obvious to Kakashi that no one bought it. Dropping his smile he said bluntly "I knocked him out. He was working himself up too much."

Hermione and Ginny gasped and Harry looked slightly taken aback. '_These people are brutal and don't mess around.'_ Harry felt uneasy. '_WHO are these people?'_

After a lengthy awkward silence Kakashi cleared his throat and his next words left the Residence of Grimmauld Place speechless. "Well, me and my collogue here" -pointing at the ANBU who still hadn't moved from the door- "have to return to our Village."

Seeing the looks on everyone's faces he continued, "Naruto won't be up until this evening I'm guessing but he has a lot of information to read before he leaves that that room. Oh yeah I locked him in the third room on the second floor landing, it looked unused and suitable. Don't worry I'll be back to check up soon and give more information. Good luck. Ja!"

Without any further ado both of the ninjas made hand signs and vanished.

Silence rained over the kitchen of Grimmuald Place.

**OK we shall stop there for today! Hope this is ok, let me know if it is going crap, this chapter isn't very interesting but it has to be this way sorry. Don't worry next chapter is set in the Village and you shall get a better picture of what happened to Naruto. PLEASE R.E.V.I.E.W see you next time bye bye.**

**P.S I AM USING THE ENGLISH SPELLING NOT AMERICAN SO DON'T BOTHER GETTING UP ME ABOUT IT 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, unsure of what would visually great him. White grimy ceiling stretched high above him, shallow cracks crisscrossed around the single naked light bulb, which hung alone and isolated in the centre of the square ceiling, accompanied only by cobwebs and dust.

Rolling off his back Naruto gazed around the room. The room was fairly empty consisting of only a desk and chair and a bookshelf full of moldy disintegrating books. Walking over to the desk, he noticed a thick file with his name printed on it. Scowling at the familiar handwriting he sat down ripping open the file. The first thing Naruto read was a letter from Tsunade.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Please don't be too angry, I had to do something before the council decided to step in. If they found out about your current "delicate" mental state I don't know what they would have done but you can grantee it wouldn't have been good. I've only got your best interests at heart. Akatsuki won't find you and you are now under the protection of an old friend of mine. His name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and you, Naruto, will be attending his school Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes witches and wizards. In their Universe their version of Charka is called magic. The attached file goes into detail about magic and over details about the magical world which you will need to know. Try not to be difficult Naruto I know that you don't…_

Naruto stopped reading as Tsunade went on to stress the fact that Naruto needed help to get "better" and to be nice and co-operate nicely with his hosts.

"Whatever, I don't need help, I need to be left alone," He muttered darkly to himself. "Delicate _menta_l state indeed! Pfft!"

Ok, Naruto knew he might have over reacted slightly to be removed from the village, but really he had had enough. Everyone was continuously nagging him to "open up" and constantly telling him it will "help" to talk about what happened to him.

'_Yeah, ok sure! Let's discuss me being tortured physically and mentally to the edge of sanity' _Naruto thought sarcastically. Strangely enough Naruto had found it easy to speak to Sasuke about everything that had happened. The day after he had been brought back, Sasuke and waltzed straight into his hospital room and asked Naruto to tell him. Even thinking back now Naruto was unsure what had prompted him to blurt out all the gory details. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke had been the one to save him. Or maybe if was the way he asked instead of demanded like he normally did. Or even the fact that for once Sasuke actually seemed to care. Naruto had even told Sasuke everything that Madara had done to him. Naruto shuddered as memories of Madara's hand's gliding, touching, breaking, bruising as he- _'NO!' _Naruto shook his head free of those nightmare worthy memories.

Desperate to change his current train of thought, Naruto sighed deeply and opened the file. It was full of information on people he would meet and places he would go and what not to do and what was acceptable. The file was thick. Resigning himself for the worst Naruto looked down and started reading about a Harry Potter.

Harry Potter sat next to Ron watching the argument between Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley go back and forth.

"But Arthur we still know so little about this boy! I mean what if he is dangerous? He clearly was not happy about being sent here."

Harry mentally scoffed. "Not Happy" was the biggest understatement. The mysterious boy Naruto had pulled an A level tantrum which boarded hysterical. It had been about four hours since the departure of Kakashi and the ANBU man, and Harry was getting impatient. He wanted to meet this boy, who was clearly very troubled. He was extremely curious as to why he had been forced here. After Kakashi's swift departure the Residence of Grimmauld Place were unsure of what to do. After hours of argument it had been decided to bring Naruto down and meet everyone. Mrs. Weasley was the only one to still be arguing. Apparently she was worried to expose the "children" to an unknown potentially dangerous boy. Harry was sick of this argument. Didn't Mrs. Weasley realize that they had been exposed to danger before? Luckily it looked like the debate was wrapping up and Mrs. Weasley was fighting an already lost battle.

"Molly enough," Mr. Weasley said tiredly. "The boy is attending Hogwarts, they will all be exposed to him eventually, dangerous or not. Sirius go bring him down."

Naruto looked up from the sea of papers surrounding him on the floor. All the information was over whelming. All the stories and history sounded so foreign but familiar at the same time. Even the people seemed similar to people back home. Naruto groaned inwardly. To escape one life to get dumped in one full of similar problems and chaos was so typical of his life.

Anyway the reason Naruto had looked up was because of a loud rap on the door. The knock seemed to be waiting for a reply to Naruto sharply said "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal, a man with a shaggy black beard accompanied by matching hair. His aura was intimidating but Naruto could make out warmth in his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Sirius Black. And I am assuming you are Naruto?" The man's manner seemed like he was waiting for something. _'Maybe he expects me to attack him' _Naruto thought with a inner snigger.

Naruto's answer was accompanied by an innocent smile. "You assume correctly. Nice to meet you!"

Some of the tension seemed to train out of Sirius Black. "The rest of the house are eager to meet you. If you don't mind I am here to introduce you to them all."

Naruto nodded, gracefully walking over to follow Sirius out of the room.

As the walked in silence, Naruto gazed around shivering slightly. It wasn't the moving photographs or chilling temperature of the house that made him shiver. It was the evil, foreboding atmosphere this house seemed to release.

Lost in his dislike of the house and analysis of what made a house evil, Naruto almost bumped into Sirius when he came to an abrupt halt.

"Everyone is in the kitchen." Black opened what Naruto assumed was the kitchen door and gesture for Naruto to step through.

What ever the occupants had been expecting of their mysterious guest it was not this. The boy walked through the kitchen door closely followed by Sirius, was so innocent looking that all theories of his dangerous disposition disappeared on sight. He had spiky blonde hair tanned skin and incredible blue eyes. He was dressed in dressed all black and even though they were loose fitting it was obvious how slight the boy was. However it was none of the above which made everyone stare. It was how devastatingly beautiful the boy was which left everyone speechless.

Harry was stunned. After hearing the tantrum in the hall he had not expected such an innocent delicate looking boy. Beautiful was the only way he could be described. As Harry took another long look at Naruto he started to see more. The boy's face was littered with cuts and bruises created a trail down his neck and under his shirt line. His eyes betrayed the most. Pain and broken memories gleamed out of those blue orbs snapping Harry out of his daze realising that this boy was much more than what reaches the eye, and Harry was determined to unravel the mystery which was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto looked nervously around at the staring faces. He struggled for a moment trying to identify the look he was getting. When it finally clicked, his nervous vanished; awe and curiosity. There was no hatred on the faces turned towards him for once. _'Well there is a big change.' _He thought. _'Maybe this will be funnier than I thought.'_ Happier than he had been in a long time, He plastered an 1000 watt smile on his face and greet them,

"I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI, Believe it!"

BTC

**Feedback? CHEERS**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to **

**Shinichilala!**

**I updated because of your review! Thanks to everyone else, every single one of you makes me happier! So anyway, I'd love for this to be my most reviewed chapter, so please make me day! REVIEW.**

**Note: **_thoughts are in Italics_

Sasuke Uchiha was not happy. In fact "not happy" is the understatement of the century. He was furiously pissed off. As he stalked through the village streets, the citizens of Konoha hurried past not wanting to risk his wrath, praying they weren't the cause of this terrible mood.

So who was the cause of this far from happy mood? None other than the Hokage herself, Lady Tsunade. Just thinking of the Hokage made Sasuke grit his teeth and quicken his pace towards the Hokage Tower. It seemed that the Hokage had called a meeting in regards to Naruto and invited all ninja concerned about Naruto's wellbeing. Everyone apart from Sasuke.

'_Stupid Cow'_ He fumed. _'Doesn't she think I'm concerned for that idiot? He's MY best friend god damnit!' _ Sasuke was in fact very concerned about his best friend. His concern went unnoticed by most people as Sasuke hid it well, but in truth his concern over everything Naruto was border-line obsessive.

Sasuke was at the end of his temper in regards to Tsunade. After HE had single handedly saved Naruto from Akatsuki, Tsunade had tried to stop Sasuke from visiting, making up crappy excuses. Then finally after Sasuke had argued his way to Naruto's bedside, a couple of days later POOF! The Hokage had made Naruto disappear, stealing him from right out under the Uchiha's nose, zipping him off to god knows wear. All of the stresses of the last couple of days and the Hokage's attitude had heated Sasuke's temper to boiling point, and this lack-of invitation to this so called top-secret meeting, had forced Sasuke's jar, of liquid temper to overflow, destroying everything it encountered.

As Sasuke quickly climbed the stairs to the Hokage's office, taking them two at a time, Sasuke tried to gain some control on his anger.

'_Must be cool and collected. It's time to put that stupid cow in her place, thinks she can kick me out of Naruto's life, I'll show her, I'll show all those idiots…'_

As Tsunade called for order, the ninja assembled in her office fell into an expectant silence. As she looked at all she had assembled, she resisted the urge to rub her temples. Out of all generations of Ninja under her command, this generation had to be the most headache worthy. In her office were Sakura, Ino, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji. Behind the teenaged ninja stood chunin Iruka and ex- ANBU Captain Kakashi. The 13 ninja were slightly crowded in the limited free space, but no one seemed to mind. Well almost everyone. Sakura and Ino stood on opposite sides of the office, trying to put as much distance between them as possible without leaving the room. Seeing the girls' antics Tsunade couldn't help but roll her eyes. Ever since the return of Sasuke Uchiha to the village the fragile friendship between Sakura and Ino had been disregarded and replaced with a bitter rivalry for the Uchiha's affections. Tsunade couldn't even see why they still bothered, the chances of Sasuke loving either of them was less than 0, so yeah pretty much impossible. The Hokage was rather disappointed that her apprentice had let something so petty override her friendship with Ino. Especially for a boy. _An ungrateful, arrogant brat of a boy, who wouldn't know friendship or respect if it bit him on the- _Tsunade stopped herself, breathing deeply. No she definitely didn't like Sasuke Uchiha. It was this dislike of Sasuke which lead to him not being invited to the currently happening meeting. It was a tad bit selfish but at the moment Lady Tsunade couldn't bring herself to care. It had been a stressful week.

Bringing her focus back to the gathered ninja, she said "As you know this meeting has been called in regards to Naruto."

Kiba looked up expectantly and Shikamaru repositioned himself slightly, looking slightly less bored. Seeing she had their attention, Tsunade continued, "What some of you are already aware of is that for his own safety Naruto has been temporarily removed from Konoha and is under the care of an old friend of mine."

At this news the room broke out into shocked and outraged muttering. Only Kakashi, Iruka and Shikamaru were unshocked by this news.

Raising her voice to carry over the noise, she kept speaking irritation creeping into her tone. "Settle down he is perfectly safe. However in a couple of weeks he will be moving location, and from then on shall be requiring a team to accompany him. I have gathered you here to let you know-" Unfortunately before she could conclude the Hokage was interrupted by her office door opening rather loudly. In the door stood one of the biggest nuisances in her life; Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you here for, Uchiha?" Tsunade snapped.

"The meeting obviously." A smirked appeared on Sasuke face as he watched anger blossom across the Hokage's face.

"Funnily enough, I don't remember inviting you," Tsunade had to breathe deeply to keep her voice even.

"I don't remember receiving an invitation but I see nothing funny about that." As he spoke the smirk disappeared so quickly, one would doubt it had ever been present. Tsunade repressed a shiver. All arrogance had been washed from Sasuke tone, replaced with icy anger, which was so thick it was almost visible. If Tsunade was anyone else besides the Hokage of the Leaf, she might have cringed under the glare that was being shot at her. "But maybe you just forgot Hokage, hmmm is that it?"

Tsunade could see what the Uchiha was doing, giving her a chance to cowardly backpedal on her decision to leave Sasuke out. '_You arrogant little brat.'_

Not wanting Sasuke to think he had the upper hand she replied haughtily, "No actually, _Sasuke,_ I only invited friends Naruto can trust. Those who actually care about him."

As soon as those words left her mouth, the temper of the room dropped a million degrees. Tsunade swore she saw the sharingan flash momentarily in Sasuke's eyes.

When Sasuke spoke again all traces of control and arrogance were gone. "I'm Naruto's best friend; you can't just cut me out of his life! I'm staying for this meeting because I'm concerned why else would I turn up?" Sasuke spat the sentenced out stiffly, like each word cost him dearly.

The Hokage and Sasuke entered into a staring match, each sending the other a clear message.

'_He doesn't belong to you.'_

The room was incased in an awkward silence, until Iruka cleared his throat loudly, snapping Tsunade to attention.

"Fine, Uchiha. Shut the door, you may stay," She said off-handedly even as she clenched her fists.

Turn her attention back to the room at large, "As I _WAS _saying I shall be sending a team to keep an eye on Naruto and assist the guarding of my friend's establishment. All arrangements have been made. The only thing left to be decided is who to send…"

Silence reigned. Everyone was thinking the same thing. _Who would be chosen?_ All of his friends that Naruto was slightly on edge emotionally since he returned and who was sent would have to be carefully chosen as not to send him over the edge.

The silence was interrupted by Sasuke. Again. "Me." He didn't ask he told them as if it was already decided. "I'm going."

Before Tsunade could even deny him his command, Kiba had jumped forward snarling at Sasuke. "Why you? Why would you go, your horrible to Naruto, don't pretend to care! You betrayed the Village and his trust and tried to kill him too many times to count! You'd be the last pick!"

Sasuke stepped forward, surveying Kiba with cold indifference. "Ok then, _Kiba_," Sasuke sneered as he said his name. "Who should we send then? You perhaps? If I remember correctly didn't you bully Naruto when you were younger? That doesn't exactly make you first priority, does it?"

"Come on, I didn't really bully him," Kiba started but was cut off by Sasuke continuing.

"In fact, weren't most of you horrible to Naruto? Ignoring him and yelling at him for being annoying? Hating him for no better reason then that fact that everyone else did? None of you are any better than me where Naruto's treatment is concerned."

A guilty silence feel as everyone remembered and regretted how they had treated Naruto in the past. This time it was Tsunade who broke it.

"Bullying is not the same as trying to killing a friend Sasuke."

Sasuke's reply was smooth and with out hesitation. "In most cases yes. But for Naruto there wasn't much difference, both influenced his trust. The difference between what I did and what they did," he flicked his gaze to his year mates and then back to the Hokage, "is that Naruto always knew what would happen if he got in my way, and he accepted this when he got in my way-" Sasuke paused as the room broke out into outraged babble.

Everyone hushed as Neji audibly exclaimed "So is that how you justify everything you did to HIM?"

Sasuke gave Neji a scathing look before continuing, "The Village treated him badly for something he had no say in. His so called friend bullied him for reasons not even they knew at the time and they forgot the reason they hated him in time. But they didn't care. I was the first to care, and that is what matters to Naruto."

"Whether this is true or not, I want to send someone who he trusts," Tsunade stood up from her chair knowing a fight was coming.

"He's trusts me."

"After all he has been through he might have re-evaluated that trust and come to his senses. How do you know you have his trust?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "Well even if I don't have his trust, he distrusts me the lest. How do I know? Well for starters, as I sat with him in hospital, he told me what they did to him when he was with Akatsuki. He told me _everything _Madara did to him." Sasuke hissed out the last sentence like it burnt his throat. He was also shaking, in anger or just at the memories of what Naruto went through, Tsunade was unsure.

"He told me willingly. But he wouldn't tell you would he? But you had to know didn't you? In order to evaluate his recovering process, that's what you told him. You had the interrogation squad make him relieve _EVERYTHING!"_

Some of the others were exchanging confused looks. What exactly had happened to him whilst with the Akatsuki to get Sasuke to react like this? Tsunade flinched at Sasuke's words. Tsunade had only told Kakashi and Sakura and Sasuke the full extent of what had happened to Naruto, only as they were his teammates and need to know, to keep him safe. It had been horrible telling his team the truth. When Tsunade had revealed that Naruto had been raped mentally tortured as well as physically, Sakura had collapsed sobbing, Kakashi had dropped his book and Sai's normally fake face was covered in true shock. Thinking back Sasuke was the only one not to look surprised. He had clenched his fists and left the room. Now Tsunade knew why. He had already known. Naruto clearly trusted Sasuke the most. More then anyone, definitely more then herself. What Sasuke said was true and it hit her hard.

The awkward, confused silence that followed Sasuke outburst was broken by Sakura, speaking for the first time, since the meeting commenced.

"I think Sasuke and I and Kakashi should go. His old team. It is what he is used to, it is familiar to him. I think it would be the smartest option. As we know him best, and work well together it would be the best choice."

Sakura's argument avoided many issues and facts but Tsunade was sick of arguing. She felt old, and wanted to end this meeting.

"Fine decided. But Sasuke, I warn you this is your last chance with Naruto. Everyone is dismissed, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke you will be debriefed on your mission in four days and you leave in a week. Dismissed."

Sasuke left the Hokage tower quickly, hearing Sakura and Ino call out to him, He hurried home smirking,

'_I always get my way…Just you wait Dobe…I'm coming…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, I hope you all received my replies, as I started replying to all my reviews. Also thanks to everyone who favourited or alerted my story.**

Happiness is a strange feeling. It consumes you, stealing away your walls and concentration. It changes people, making grey skies blue and breathes life in to the most stoic of beings. Happiness was something Naruto was not used to. His life had long ago fallen into a routine of hardships and heartbreak. However since coming to Grimmauld Place Naruto was happier than he had been in a long time.

It had been a week since Kakashi had unceremoniously dumped Naruto in the Magical World, a fact he was still rather bitter about. Despite the fact he had only spent seven days among the wizards and witches residing in Grimmauld, he felt at home in their company, more at home then he had in The Leaf. Regardless of only just meeting him, he was treated as a welcomed friend and participant in many discussions between the adolescent wizards. Even when he had no clue what was being discussed he would always add his two cents to the conversation and surprisingly his opinion was always taken warmly.

Naruto was slightly over-welled by this easy acceptance. His whole life he had craved acceptance and attention. He was only accepted in Konoha by a small but growing circle of people, and when ever he did received any form of acknowledgement it was normally to remark on how annoying he was. Naruto didn't know what to make of such easy acceptance in to the mismatched family of Grimmauld Place. When it got too much for him, he go sit in the library of Grimmauld Place. The library was his favourite room in the house. _That would surprise a lot of people back home,_ he thought bemusedly. However Naruto didn't come for the books, he came for the quiet atmosphere. In fact it seemed to be the only room in the house where the foreboding atmosphere he had felt on his arrival, didn't penetrate.

It was in the library Naruto was currently in, sprawled in an arm chair, mulling over the past week.

To his delight he had found kindred spirits in Fred and George. Pranks was something that had made him infamous in the past, and from what he had heard this rang true for the Weasley twins. In the past week of getting to know each other, they had swooped many stories of previous pranks. It was only yesterday that Naruto had joined forces with the twins to scare the wits out of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Thinking back on their reactions he grinned manically.

**Flashback**

_They had been cleaning all morning, and were just finishing up before lunch. They had just finished cleaning a study like room on the third room. Everyone was tried and dirty from scrubbing and dusting. It was as they were leaving the room on their way to the stairs it happened. Naruto and Fred had been arguing for the last ten minutes and no one was taking much noticed. It was only after their voices had almost reached yelling point that the Trio and Ginny had turned around to find out exactly what was happening._

"_Won't you guys just bloody shut up?" Ron said in a predictable Ronish way._

"_He started it!" whined Naruto childishly, sticking his tongue out at Fred, causing Fred to glare daggers._

"_Bull it was him!" cut in George, "Maybe if you had pulled your weight during cleaning this wouldn't have started pipsqueak."_

"_Stay out of this. No one asked for your opinion!" snapped Naruto. "And don't call me PIPSQUEAK!" he finished off his sentence by giving George a hard shove. However George was having none of that and shoved Naruto back hard. Too hard. Even as Harry started to intervene, it was too late. With a dramatic gasp Naruto hit the banister behind him and toppled over the edge. Hermione's scream filled the house as he fell, as Ron and Harry rushed forwards in the hopes to grab him. But it was too late. Harry's heart was racing a thousand miles an hour as he watched in horror as Naruto hit the floor with a horrifying thud. They all raced down the stairs gathering around Naruto's fallen body, which lay sprawled on the dusty floor of the ground level. He wasn't moving. Harry bent down next to him. He wasn't breathing. Hermione was crying and Ron was as white as a sheet. Ginny was shaking violently and breathing heavily. There was about two seconds of silence as they all stared down at Naruto. The silence was broken by Fred and George busting in to laughter. They clutched each other, almost falling over they were laughing so hard. "How can you laugh?" screeched Hermione. "He is badly hurt. Stop laughing. STOP IT!" This only succeeded in making the twins laugh harder now falling to the floor. Harry had the odd feeling he was missing something. Suspiciously turning back to Naruto, he was shocked to see, Naruto still on the floor laughing as hard as the twins, tears falling down his cheeks. "Y-you should have seen your faces! O-oh that was golden!" Naruto struggled to get the words up as he stood up holding his sides to stop the laughter. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stared at him in dumbfounded shock. As Fred, George and Naruto high-fived, Hermione snapped out of her trace. "That was a joke?" He voice came out croaky at first, but turned in to an outrage roar. "IT WASN'T FUNNY. I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO TERRIFIED IN MY LIFE! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! How is that even funny?" Her only reply was their ringing laughter._

Just thinking back, Naruto chuckled to himself. All though lunch, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had glared at them, as they sniggered, trying to calm their laughter. Harry had only stared at him, his bright green eyes calculating.

Harry was currently looking for Naruto. Unknown to Naruto, Harry had taken it upon himself to closely observe Naruto. There was something about him that Harry just couldn't put together. Even after a week, they knew hardly anything about him. How had he survived that fall? Harry had seen and heard the thud. It could have been magic but Harry doubted it. When they had asked him how he had come out of the fall unscathed, he had just grinned mysteriously and replied "That would be telling wouldn't it?" Even the twins had admitted to the Trio that they didn't know how Naruto pulled it off. Piece by piece Harry was learning more and more about the blonde, the only trouble was none of the pieces would fit together. Naruto seemed so optimistic and happy, but Harry had seen when he thought no one was looking, his face would fall shadowed and memories flooded his face. He might pretend to be trouble free, but clearly he had troubles and problems galore. When Harry had asked why he was sent away, he had replied with a careless "oh no particular reason" and tried to change the conversation.

Ron had persisted "Well it must have been a bloody big reason to be sent to ANOTHER WORLD?"

Before Ron had even finished speaking all the careless happiness had fallen from Naruto's face leaving a strange expression of pain and tiredness in its wake. "Please, just leave it alone," He had whispered, looking at the ground. This dramatic change had remained for the remainder of the day, and Ron and Hermione had made sure not to ask again. Harry however was still curious. What ever Naruto was running from was bad. Although they may have healed and vanished, Harry could still remember the bruises and cuts covering Naruto. The bruises that looked uncomfortably like finger prints, covering his wrists and neck.

Harry clenched his fists in anger at the thought of someone hurting Naruto. Even though he had only known him a week, Harry felt protective of Naruto. He felt strangely attracted to Naruto. There was something unidentifiable about him, which pulled Harry towards him. Harry didn't want to ask the others if they felt the same pull, incase the took it the wrong way. '_Knowing Ron, he would definitely take it the wrong way,_' Harry snorted to himself. He could image the looks he would get from both Ron and Hermione if he confessed to the strange attraction he felt. _Attraction_ just sounded like it involved romantic feelings, which Harry was pretty sure he didn't feel for Naruto. Pretty sure. Well kind of sure.

'_Gah, I' m unsure,'_ Harry groaned inwardly as he approached the library. _'A crush-'_ he cringed at the word-_' would complicate matters a lot. More compilations are the last thing I need.' _He stopped outside the library door. This was where Naruto always came to be alone. Taking a deep breathe he pushed the door open trying to calm himself down by thinking _'The attraction is just the mystery behind Naruto; yeah that's what it is. I just need to solve his mystery. Anyway maybe everyone feels this attraction, yeah that's it. Shouldn't work myself up like that!' _Feeling surer of himself he walked into the library, finding Naruto lying in an arm chair, asleep. Stepping towards him, Harry bent slightly to wake him up, when something stopped him. Slightly hidden by his collar and hair was a strange mark on Naruto's neck. It looked kind of like a tattoo. It was a strange circular pattern, with what looked like a Japanese symbol in the centre. It gave Harry an uneasy feeling. Harry snapped back to attention as Naruto groan sleepily. He jumped back a few steps as Naruto opened his eyes.

"Oh hiya Harry. I must have fallen asleep. Is it dinner time?" Naruto rubbed the sleep out of eyes, focusing on Harry with a frown when Harry just stared at him. "Um are you ok Harry?"

Harry refocused on Naruto, pulling his mind away from the weird tattoo. "Yeah sorry Naruto, heh, zoned out for a second then. Yes dinner is almost ready, that's why I was looking for you."

"FOOD!" sang out Naruto, jumping to his feet and pulling Harry to the door. "Let's go, lets go!"

Amused by Naruto's antics Harry allowed himself to be pulled towards the kitchen, while Naruto chatted on about something he had read in the library. Harry nodded, only half listening, as he watched how Naruto's face light up with animation. _'No I'm definitely not attracted to him.'_

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. There was a small amount of general chatter regarding Harry's hearing which had been earlier that day. Everyone was discussing how unfair the Minister had been and how lucky Harry was that Dumbledore had got the charges dropped. When there was a lull in the conversation, Mr. Weasley, addressed Naruto and the rest of the table fell in to silence.

"So Naruto, some of your uh- people will be arriving tomorrow or the day after," Naruto looked up an unidentifiable look on his face. Despite the far from happy look on Naruto's face, Mr. Weasley plowed on. "So do you have any idea who they will send, to uh…. keep you company?"

Naruto sighed. "Don't worry Mr. Weasley about sparing my feelings. Their not here to keep me company; their here to keep me_ safe._ To babysit me." Naruto spat out the words, like they physically hurt to say. "Tsunade will most likely send a couple of shinobi my age to blend in at school with me, and most definitely send that rat bag Kakashi."

After mentioning the "rat bag" Kakashi, Naruto glared at the wall, like it was the one who had abandoned him here. Harry smiled as the table fell into an awkward silence. _'I guess he's still pretty pissed off about that.'_ However the conversation was not dropped. 

"So Naruto why aren't you happy that your comrades are coming?" Questioned Sirius so bluntly Harry winced.

Without breaking his glaring competition with the wall, Naruto answered just as bluntly. "They'll ask questions I can't answer, treat me like a fragile little girl, constant ask me how I'm coping, and pretend nothing is wrong and act like we are on a holiday." He broke his gaze away from the wall to smile grimly at the puzzled faces around him. "The only person, who would treat me normally, would be the last person she'd send. It's bloody selfish if you ask me." '_I wish you were here…Sasuke'_

"What is _he_ doing here?" Not for the first time and definitely not the last Sasuke glared at Sai.

"I'm coming silly. Didn't anyone tell you?" Sai smiled a massive fake grin at Sasuke.

Ignoring Sai, Sasuke repeated his question to the Hokage. He damned her to Hell as he watched the smug look on her face as she replied "I have put him on the mission with you and Sakura. Kakashi won't constantly be at the school, he will be doing missions for the headmaster, Dumbledore. I added Sai so there will be three people constantly looking after Naruto. Do you have a problem with that?"

Sasuke had a massive problem with that. He hated Sai. He constantly pissed Sasuke off, hung out with Naruto too much for Sasuke's liking, was emotionally retarded and was just a constant irritation. Tsunade knew Sasuke hated Sai. She was only doing it because she was pissed about the fact he had weaseled his way in to the mission.

When Sasuke made no show of replying to her, Tsunade continued addressing Sakura, Sai and Sasuke. "Well if Uchiha has stopped being prissy I'll send you off. Everyone has read the information I gave you on the world your going to, yes? Good. Ok I'm sending you off without Kakashi, but he is mission leader, and will check in on you soon. Make sure you blend in well into their world and do what ever Dumbledore asks you. Ok take this-" She chucked an old boot at Sakura, which earned her three incredulous looks-"don't look at me like that. This will transport you to the house. Alright everyone hold the boot. It will transport in about 30 seconds, any questions?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but Tsunade started talking again cutting her off. "Look after Naruto or I'll have your guts for garters you hear?" Turning to Sasuke she frowned heavily, "This is your last chance with him, Uchiha, stuff this up and I don't care if you're his bestfriend, his girlfriend, or his left foot, I will separate you two."

With her words ringing in his ears, Sasuke felt a jerk and was plunge into darkness, Sakura and Sai at his side.

It was 10pm and Grimmauld Place was preparing for a long night. In the kitchen Mr. Weasley and Sirius were playing cards waiting for the ninja guards who might arrive sometime during the night. "Couldn't have just given us a bloody time or something," Sirius muttered under his breath, as he dealt out the cards. Up stairs Harry was telling Hermione and Ron about Naruto's tattoo. Naruto himself was asleep in the room he shared with Ron and Harry, having gone to bed early. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were also asleep, and Fred and George were mostly likely scheming and planning for the start of the school year in their bedroom on the third floor.

Harry and the others were currently making guesses about what the tattoo meant. "Well as long as it's not-" However Ron was interrupted by terrified screaming interrupting from up the hall. Harry jumped to his feet.

"NARUTO!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**Please Review everyone, I will update this Sunday if I get a decent amount of reviews, if not it might be a couple of weeks. The power is in your hands.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a reminder that the main pairing in this is and will be SASUNARU. Thank you.**

The darkness shifted and Sasuke saw the ground rush up to meet him. Preparing himself, Sasuke landed gracefully on the cold floor. The same could not be said for his companions. Sakura fell over in an awkward heap on the ground; Sai only just saved himself from Sakura's fate by grabbing hold of the wall.

Eyeing his comrades in distain, Sasuke silently asked any divine being who was listening, what he had done to be cursed with such embarrassing team mates. A sly little voice in the back of his mind, whispered_, "I wonder, maybe it has something to do with betraying your village, team and best friend? Hmm? Could that be it?"_

Sasuke wisely choose to ignore the voice. These little internal battles with himself were becoming more and more common. They did nothing to reassure Sasuke about his own sanity. He had a nasty feeling he had picked the habit up from Sakura.

Surfacing from his bubble of intense thought, he surveyed their location. The team currently stood in a kitchen. A long wooden table stretched out in front of them, where two men were currently sitting eying them off. By this time Sakura had pulled herself off the ground and while dusting off her clothes embarrassingly had realised no one was about to start introductions. Taking charge she bowed in respect, "I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Sasuke Uchiha and this is..Uh.. Sai."

Both men raised eyes at Sai's lack of last name, but neither commented on it. "Welcome all of you, we all thank you for-" however before the balding ginger could finish his welcome, he was interrupted by a sound that made Sasuke's blood run cold. Everyone's heads snapped towards the door, but by this time Sasuke was already out the door and up the stairs in a flash, racing towards the source of those horribly familiar screams. _'Naruto!'_

Sasuke came to a screeching holt on the second landing and burst into the room. He took in the scene before him, eyes spinning red. A red headed boy stood near the door, with a messy head girl clutching his arm, hyperventilating. None of this matter to Sasuke. What had his attention was Naruto screaming as his tossed in his bed eyes still shut, most likely still asleep, with some black hair boy leaning over, almost _sitting on top of him!_

With a snarl he leapt towards his blonde friend, almost knocking over the two watching teenagers, grabbing hold of the black haired boy who had dared to sit _on_ his Naruto and through him across the room. He heard the red head yell and the girl scream as the boy hit the wall. Ignoring them he focused on Naruto.

When Harry had burst into the room to help Naruto, he had not expected to be thrown into a wall. To say he was shocked when he found himself sailing through the air would be an understatement. Looking back at Naruto in a panic he say a black/blue hair boy grip Naruto'a shoulders as he sat on his stomach trying to wake him up. Clearly it was not working judging by Naruto's screams which were growing in volume. Angrily Harry jumped to his feet, about to throw the guy away from Naruto, when a hand came out to stop him. With a shock he saw the hand belonged to a girl around his own age with _pink hair._ Storing away this shock for later contemplation, he realised that the rest of the household were gathered in the doorway, along with an unknown black boy, who like the other two was about his own age.

His attention snapped back to the pink one as she spoke with confidence. "Stay where you are. All of you. Just wait. Sasuke knows what he is doing."

Raising an incredulous eyebrow at the confidence she put in to this angry looking "Sasuke" he turned back to watch Naruto and Sasuke struggle. He turned back to see Sasuke not so gently hit Naruto in the face. By now Harry was glaring intensely, itching to tear this violent Sasuke prick off Naruto.

The slap had coursed Naruto to awaken from his asleep, but with his nightmare still fresh in his mind, blurring the line between reality and dream. There was a split second of silence while Naruto stared up at Sasuke before he ripped himself away, off the bed and slammed backwards against the wall. Naruto's gaspy hiss of "MADARA!" as he stared at Sasuke before clenching his eyes tightly shut, meant nothing to Harry or the wizards assembled but judging from the pink haired girl's gasp of horrified shock and the snarl of anger the issued from Sasuke, Harry deducted that who or what was Madara, it was definitely bad news.

At this point Harry decided to intervene. This time the unknown girl did not try to stop him. He hadn't moved more than two steps forward, before Sasuke had spun around spitting, "Back off!" Harry stumbled back. It was not due to the angry words, but due to Sasuke's eyes. They were red. Sasuke sneered at Harry before turning back to Naruto who still had his back pressed to the wall, arms wrapped around his lithe body, eye clenched shut.

Getting over his shock, Harry was about to yell back at Sasuke, but Sirius pulled him by the arm back to the group of wizards who stood by the door.

Sasuke took two deep breathes, calming his anger and pain at being mistaken for Madara by Naruto. _'Its just the eyes, its just the eyes,'_ he told himself over and over as he deactivated his sharingan stepping towards Naruto once more.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Open your eyes, it's ok Madara isn't here."

Naruto flinched rather violently at the name Madara, his eyes remained closed. "That's just what _he'd _want me to think. It's all just a game to him, I probably haven't even escaped. He's made me believe Sasuke saved me so I would crack completely when I realise it is just those blasted eyes of his!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped. "It 's Sasuke talking to you. You're at Grimmauld Place. Your safe ok."

"How can I believe you?"

Sasuke stepped forward, Naruto pushed further backwards against the wall, sensing his movement.

Reaching forward, Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand, prying it away from his side, he brought it up to his own throat. He wrapped Naruto's hand around a necklace he had on around his neck.

"This is the necklace you gave it to me for my birthday, remember? You said it was a special charm to keep me safe. And I said you need a safety charm more than I do. God, I didn't realise how right that would be did I?" His sentence trailed off in to a lingering whisper as he glared at the floor.

"Irony's a bitch… Sasuke." Sasuke looked back up at Naruto's face to see Naruto's beautiful blue eyes, watching him.

Dropping his hand from Sasuke throat, Naruto asked "So how've you been Sasuke?"

"Hn. And yourself?"

"Yeah you know, same old same old." Without warning, Naruto flung himself at Sasuke, hugging himself tightly to Sasuke's body as he silently started to cry. Sasuke pulled him close, feeling complete for the first time in a week. He had Naruto back in his arms, where he belonged.

**Sorry it was very shot, but I promised I would update by Sunday, and its Sunday night now so yeah. Cool. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Can someone please let me know if the replies to the reviews are being received, please, because I have been replying to everyone who has reviewed. :D**

**Ok also, what side pairings does everyone want to see. Review and let me know, or you might be stuck with something you hate O.o **

**Please review and I'll update sometime this week, if you all review! Or at least some of you! It will be a long chapter, if you do :D**

**Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

As Naruto flung himself at Sasuke, the silence in the room was suffocating. The magical folk were still trying to process the strange exchange between the two boys. The minutes ticked by as the occupants of the room continued to stare at Naruto who was wrapped in Sasuke's arms as he tried to clam down.

Sasuke stood still holding Naruto against his chest as the blonde fought to regain control of his emotions. Naruto had never been good at controlling his emotions. He could easily repress them, tricking himself into believing he was happy, but soon or later the dam would crack and his emotions and feelings would come pouring out in similar scenarios as this. Nightmares had always been the catalyst for Naruto to snap or breakdown. No one can hide from nightmares; they seek you out in the darkness of sleep induced unconsciousness, attacking at a person's most vulnerable thoughts and memories.

Even Sasuke wasn't immune to the power a nightmare possesses. How many times had he woken up screaming as his dreams replayed his family dying over and over again? How many times had he wished for the pain and loneliness to stop, until it finally did, taking with it all positive emotions and light, leaving him alone and hollow in the darkness of his own mind?

'_Too many times to count,'_ Sasuke mused grimly to himself as he held Naruto tightly, like a life line. And Sasuke wasn't denying it. Naruto was his life line. Time and time again, it was Naruto who pulled Sasuke out of the darkness, rekindling his flame again and again, never letting it go out. Now it was his turn. Even as they stood there, Sasuke could feel Naruto slipping into darkness, further away from him. There was no way he was going to let Naruto go.

Becoming aware of external attention directed at himself, he sighed in annoyance. Sasuke had almost forgotten the presence of the wizards.

'_God their irritating!' _He thought as he slowly turned his neck to see the shocked confusion on their faces. Even Sakura looked slightly shocked and a tiny bit jealous to Sasuke amusement. She might not be as desperate as she was a couple of years ago, but her crush on Sasuke was still solidly there.

Sasuke glared pointedly at her until she got the message. Flushing slightly, she silently started to herd everyone out of the room and down towards the kitchen. Sai was the last to leave, the odd look on his face making Sasuke tighten his hold on Naruto instinctively until the door closed silently behind him.

Slowly and carefully he drew Naruto away from his body, it was time they had a serious chat.

Down in the kitchen Sakura was trying to keep order and control. It was a losing battle, and her head was starting to throb. Question after question were being fired at her, from the magical residents, coming so quickly Sakura was unable to even identify the source, let alone the answer.

"Who are you?"

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Is Naruto ok?"

"Who was that smug looking twat?"

"Who are you?"

"SHUT UP!" roared Sakura, finally losing her temper. "EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!"

Everyone quickly complied, unwilling to risk the wrath of the pink haired girl, who was shaking in anger.

"Bloody hell, this place is going bonkers." Ron muttered to Harry as they all sat around the kitchen table. Harry nodded his agreement turning to his other side, finding the seat occupied by the other strange new comer.

The boy stared back face breaking into a suspiciously fake smile and whispered

"Hi there."

'_Creepy.'_ Harry thought as he smiled back tentatively, quickly looking back to the pink girl.

"All right, now that we have order, let me make some introductions," Sakura had managed to rein in her temper and finally had the attention and control of the kitchen. "My name is Sakura Haruno, upstairs is Sasuke Uchiha and over there is… Sai," she finished kind of lamely, as eyebrows were raised at the lack of surname. "And of course you know Naruto. Naruto is here for his own protection, and we are here to protect him and the rest of you from….outside threats at your school."

Harry traded looks with Ron. Dumbledore had hired _kids _to protect them?

"Clearly we will be blending in as students at your school," continued Sakura. "Therefore you must all keep your mouths shut about us, got it?" This last bit was accompanied by a sickly sweet smile which promise pain if anyone blabbed.

"Excellent. Well if there isn't anything else…" Sakura trailed off as Sai stood up and walked over, as Sakura looked up at the ceiling. She could hear raised voices rising in volume. _'We better get up there before they start really fighting,'_ she thought worryingly.

"Hang on a sec!" blurted out Ron rather rudely. "What's wrong with Naruto? Why does he even need protection from you?

As Sakura opened her mouth Sai jumped in first. "That's really none of your business, is it?" He smiled widely, closing his eyes. His voice was extremely cold, contradicting the look on his face.

"Well it is my business, if he is screaming all night like a lunatic."

Harry cringed at Ron's words._ 'How can he be so insensitive?'_

Clearly Hermione thought the same thing as she wacked Ron on the head, yelling "Ronald! Don't be so insensitive you pig!"

As Ron grumbled, rubbing his head, Sakura let out a deep long suffering sigh.

"Listen up, because this is all that I'm going to say on the matter. It isn't my place to tell you. If Naruto wants to he'll tell you the whole story, but I doubt he will. He didn't even want us to know and we are his team and closest friends."_ 'Well, apart from Sasuke,' _she added silently. "After traumatizing events happened to him only a bit over a month ago, it is understandable that he would be having nightmares. I have my doubts the nightmares will be so noticeable again. Now that he realizes that we know, we will keep himself in tight control to stop us noticing. He is such an idiot sometimes. That's why his emotions and personality are such a mess at the moment. Because of him trying to hide his pain and true feelings." Sakura's voice had dropped in volume as she looked at the floor almost as if she was talking to herself.

Sai cleared his throat loudly snapping to attention. "Well I better check on Naruto and Sasuke before they start-" However Sakura's voice was drowned out by the sudden increase in volume from the conversation upstairs.

"YOU'RE A STUPID IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT?"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK TEME!"

As Harry and the rest of the wizards exclaimed in shock, Sai and Sakura exchanged resigned looks.

"Too late," said Sai.

In all honesty, Sasuke didn't actually know how the "little chat" he was meant to be having civilly with Naruto had turn into an all out shouting match.

'_Naruto is so bloody confusing!'_ Sasuke couldn't understand what Naruto wanted. '_One second he is crying and hugging-actually hugging me- the next moment he is all 'leave me alone' and angry and- well acting like a complete idiot.'_

FLASHBACK

Sasuke drew Naruto back from his chest, and sat him down on the bed, sitting down next to him.

"Naruto we need to talk about this."

Naruto smiled didn't reach his eyes as he tried to act happy as he said "I'm glad you're here. I'm surprised the old hag even let you come, how did that happen?"

Sasuke got straight to the point, ignoring Naruto's attempt at topic change. "Naruto this is clearly affecting you greatly and I think it is best if you talk about it."

"Let it go Sasuke."

"No stop being a dope! I thought you trusted me! You were the one how told me in the first place!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE. BLOODY HELL WHY ARE YOU HERE! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME BEFORE SO WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING TO CARE NOW!"

Naruto's attitude had done a 180. He was really angry now. Sasuke was so shocked at this complete change, he was speechless was a moment. What the hell was wrong with him? This jumpy emotional train Naruto was on was starting to piss Sasuke off.

"DIDN'T CARE! OF COURSE I CARED YOU MORON! I'M THE ONE WHO PULLED YOU OUT DIDN'T?"

Naruto glared at him. "But-" Sasuke had finally lost what little patience he had.

"YOU'RE A STUPID IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK TEME!"

END OF FLASHBACK

To Sasuke it was clear that Naruto was spiraling out of control and it was up to Sasuke to rein him back in again.

'_Yes I'll have to keep a close watch on him at all times. And that black haired kid needs to back off. He seemed pretty adamant in 'helping' him.'_ Sasuke sneered as he thought of Harry leaning over Naruto before he had burst in.

The sneer was wiped off his face as he tuned in to Naruto's ranting words.

"You are so hypocritical you know that Teme? You never talked about you obvious issues about your whole family being killed, and it landed you in a whole load of trouble. I mean you joined Orochimaru and pretty much ruin your life and then almost killed you brother who turned out to be fucking innocent! And then you have the balls to whine at me for not talking about it, when your closed off stuck personality is the reason you screwed your life over! I mean if you had just stopped and actually considered the whole Itachi situation, the whole avenger and village betrayal could have been avoided!

Naruto stopped suddenly at the sight of Sasuke's face. He realised he had crossed a line as Sasuke walked forward shaking with fury, but Naruto didn't back down. He couldn't now.

Sasuke was struck dump with anger. Naruto knew not to mention the fight with Itachi.

In the middle of a mission for Orochimaru, Sasuke had run in to Itachi, and the fight had started. It was a long, painfully long battle. During the battle Sasuke had found out the truth about his clan's murder. It had been Orochimaru who had killed them all and framed Itachi. The village council knew the truth and had sent Itachi off to Akatsuki with clan's murder as cover.

Obviously Sasuke was beyond angry and had ran off to kill Orochimaru, leaving Itachi half dead in the debris of their battle. Killing Orochimaru had been easy. The old man was weak with the need for the body switch. It was after killing his mentor that was difficult.

The internal battle within Sasuke was almost the death of him. After being lied to for most of his life, and cutting all bonds and ties because of the lies, he had no where to go and no one to run to. He had tried finding Itachi, but he had vanished after the battle. Falling in to the dark void of nothingness, he had aimlessly wondered, until he was saved by chance. Naruto had found him and saved him from himself, pulling Sasuke back from his mental slump. To this day Sasuke had no idea what Naruto must have said to the Hokage for her to let him back in the village because he got off on probation only, which in Sasuke's opinion was a miracle as it was common knowledge that the 5th Hokage hated Sasuke with a passion.

After a month of being back in the village, Itachi had returned and after a lot of fuss and villager fear, everything had been smoothed over and he had started living in the village again. However things were still tense between Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke was finding it difficult to forgive Itachi for lying, but he was also finding it harder to forgive himself, for not stopping to consider the facts. Itachi would never have killed their family, but Sasuke had been too blind with grief to see the truth.

Naruto should have known better than talking about it. Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto would use that insecurity in his argument. He was only trying to help and he was being rewarded with below the belt shots.

At this moment Sasuke didn't care that Naruto had just returned from a physically and mentally abusive torturous hell. He pulled back him fist and hit Naruto as hard as he could, letting out all of his anger.

As Naruto spun backwards with the force of the attack, Sasuke froze in shock. Had he really just punched Naruto, recently returned kidnap victim? He was appalled with himself. _'Get yourself under control,' Sasuke_ berated himself. _'It's not like what he said isn't true. He was looking for a reason to start a fight and you just gave him one.'_

On that thought, Sasuke looked back at Naruto who was pulling himself off the ground as blood trickled down his chin, leaking from his split lip. Naruto grinned as he took a fighting stance. "If that's the way you want to place it, Sasuke." Without another word he charged at Sasuke.

"Bloody hell, you moron!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto charged into him, knocking him off the feet. Both of them landing in a tangle of limbs on the ground.

To be continued…

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long, I have only just got off exams. I kind of hate this chapter it is really crap and pointless so I apologize for that. **

**Please review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
